Les Larmes d'une Kunoichi
by Maayou
Summary: Bientôt un an qu'il est parti pour cette mission, et Tenten n'a reçut aucune nouvelle depuis son départ. Peu à peu, elle perd espoir et sombre en dépression. "Mais", lui dit Rock Lee un jour, "ce n'est pas grave de pleurer. C'est simplement humain." (Nejiten. Rated T)
1. Pleurer c'est pour les faibles

Merci d'avoir cliqué sur ma nouvelle histoire ! J'espère que *esquive une tomate* argh, laissez-moi _au moins_ m'expliquer !

OK OK OK je SAIS que je suis censée TERMINER Destinées Liées avant de commencer une autre histoire Nejiten, mais, écoutez, j'ai littéralement rêvé de ça, alors je _devais_ l'écrire. C'était au delà de ma volonté. D'ailleurs, malheureusement, je trouve que ma version écrite est moins bien que mon rêve (oui, je sais, je fais des supers rêve haha).

Anyway ce sera court (4 chapitres maximums) - et c'est pas du tout du fluff. Limite de l'Angst. Mais bon, vous verrez.

Bonne lecture ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

Neji et Tenten appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto (qui en fait n'importe quoi).

* * *

><p>Tenten fut secouée d'un rire nerveux.<p>

C'était ce qu'elle faisait pour éviter de pleurer : rire. Pourtant ce que Neji venait de lui annoncer était _tout _ _sauf_ drôle. N'importe qui l'aurait prise pour une folle mais elle préférait passer par là pour éviter de pleurer. Et puis, avec Neji, elle s'était habituée à penser que sangloter, c'était réservé aux autres, aux faibles, et elle n'en faisait pas partie. Alors pourquoi pleurerait-elle ?

« - Ils t'envoient _encore_ en mission ? » Lança-t-elle d'une voix particulièrement aiguë.

Neji acquiesça. Comme d'habitude, son expression était de marbre et il l'observait avec froideur. Et comme d'habitude, il savait que ce rire qu'elle faisait, ce rire forcé, était faux. Neji remarquait toujours tout.

« - C'est un choix de dernière minute. Je dois partir dès ce soir. »

Tenten se fit violence pour ne pas trembler. A la place, elle sourit :

« - Ça doit vraiment t'ennuyer.

- Hn. »

Silence. Il était tard, et Tenten, en pyjama, était prête à dormir quand il avait sonné chez elle. Elle avait été surprise qu'il vienne la voir si tard mais elle avait tout de suite compris. Comme d'habitude, l'ANBU ne pouvait pas se passer de lui. Et les missions que l'organisation lui faisait faire… Tenten ne savait pas exactement ce que c'était, mais elle savait en tout cas que ce n'était pas le simple B qu'elle faisait elle. Non, c'était bien pire : il y avait du sang, des meurtres, des morts…

Soudainement, son cœur se serra. Et s'il ne revenait jamais, cette fois-ci ?

Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas énoncer ce qu'elle voulait à tout prix dire, mais au final, elle le dit tout de même, toute trace de rire disparut :

« - Reste… »

Sa demande plaintive était presque incompréhensible à cause de sa respiration précipitée, et Tenten se força de se calmer.

Expire. Inspire.

_Reste à Konoha, _hurlait-t-elle en silence_. Reste avec l'équipe. Reste avec _moi.

Neji fronça les sourcils mais ne répondit pas. A la place il l'observa avec intensité, ses yeux blancs plantés dans les siens, et Tenten avala un sanglot douloureux.

« - Ne... Ne fais pas ça, Neji. »

La vie sans lui ne serait pas normale. Sans lui elle n'était pas complète, c'était comme un trou que personne ne pouvait remplir. Et elle ressentait ça à chaque fois qu'il s'en allait. Et elle était tellement démunie sans sa présence… tellement faible, _vulnérable_ et incompétente. Elle avait _besoin _de lui.

Vitalement.

« - Ne fais pas quoi ? Partir ? »

Sa voix avait été distance et sèche, et Tenten sursauta par le ton qu'il employa. Aussitôt elle se ressaisit et essuya d'un mouvement brusque ses joues qui étaient, malgré sa volonté, mouillées. L'espace d'un instant elle s'imagina à travers son regard, les yeux sans doute écarquillés de frayeur, les cheveux décoiffés. Elle devait sans doute avoir l'air horrible, mais c'était le cadet de ses soucis.

Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire c'était regarder l'homme qu'elle aimait la quitter pour une mission où il n'avait probablement pas de chance de survie.

Et comme cette fois-là, elle eut peur. 

* * *

><p><em>Tenten fut surprise quand Neji sonna à sa porte à une heure du matin. Généralement, les visites nocturnes qu'il lui donnait étaient rares. Très rares. A vrai dire, il n'en avait jamais fait avant maintenant.<em>

_Son visage aux traits digne d'une statue de dieu grec contenait comme d'habitude une expression sérieuse, mais Tenten, fidèle à elle-même, s'inquiéta :_

_« - Quelque chose ne va pas ? Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave ? »_

_Elle soupira, parce qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Encore une fois il lui dirait qu'on l'envoyait en mission, et encore une fois elle ne saurait même pas dans quelle mission ni où (top secret) et encore une fois elle allait s'inquiéter au point d'en tomber malade._

_Neji prit plus de temps à répondre pourtant cette fois-ci. Il l'observa longuement avant de lâcher :_

_« - Je ne serai pas là pendant un moment. »_

_Tenten baissa ses yeux un moment. Elle aurait aimé que cette fois il venait pour autre chose que pour la prévenir de ses départ._

_Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas le toucher ? Pourquoi était-elle incapable de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait vraiment ?_

_« - Oh, Neji je…, » Elle s'arrêta et lui jeta un regard furtif. « Mais ça va aller, n'est-ce pas ? Tu vas revenir. »_

_C'était sa façon de lui demander le degré de difficulté de sa mission. Parce qu'il n'avait pas le droit de lui en parler, Tenten tentait de se rassurer en le forçant à lui dire que ça allait. Sauf que cette fois, il mit du temps à répondre._

_« - Tenten…, » commença-t-il avec hésitation, et elle fut d'autant plus inquiète, « tu sais bien que je ne peux pas_ répo_ndre à cette question. »_

_« - Pourquoi ?_

_- Konoha m'envoit en mission d'infiltration dans le pays de la Foudre._

_- Je m'en fiche de ça, lança-t-elle assez brusquement, est-ce que ça va aller, ou pas ? La mission durera combien de temps ? »_

_Pour toute réponse, Neji leva sa main et la posa sur sa joue. Tenten se figea mais ne lâcha pas son regard. Le sien était comme pensif, mais tendre._

_Touchant son menton, il murmura :_

_« - Tenten, veux-tu m'épouser ? »_

_Le choc s'empara aussitôt d'elle, et Tenten perdit un moment l'usage de la parole. L'épouser ? Comment pouvait-elle faire ça alors que… alors qu'il partait, encore ? A chacun de ses départs elle perdait un peu plus de sa vie. Et si cette fois c'était la bonne ? Et s'il ne revenait pas ?_

_Soudainement, elle se mit à trembler, prête à pleurer mais non, elle ne pleurerait pas devant lui. Pleurer c'était être faible. Elle n'allait pas pleurer._

_Alors elle ria._

_Elle espérait seulement que Neji ne la prendrait pas pour une folle._

* * *

><p><em><em>Tenten se mit à rire et essuya ses larmes comme si de rien n'était.

« - Non, » dit-elle d'un ton faussement calme. « Vas-y mais… ne meurs pas. »

Même si sa phrase était dite sur un ton léger, la force de ses poings serrés contredisait ses paroles.

« - Et pourquoi pas ? » Lança Neji d'un ton presque méchant. « Tu sais bien que la Sôke n'en n'aura rien à faire, Tenten. »

Tenten secoua rapidement sa tête, ses longs cheveux suivant le mouvement.

« - Neji, tu es tellement stupide, parfois, » dit-elle avec un soupir excédé.

Il choisit de ne pas répondre. Le silence les enveloppa alors que Tenten observa le sol, prenant de profondes inspirations pour se calmer. _Ça va aller_, se dit-elle. _Neji est fort, et il revient toujours.  
><em>  
>Elle devait lui faire confiance.<p>

Son cœur se serra quand l'horloge sonna ses douze coups de minuit. Elle déglutit.

« - Je dois y aller, » annonça soudainement Neji de sa voix grave.

Tenten acquiesça, sentant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans sa paume.

« - Je sais.

- Je ne vais pas mourir, dit-il doucement.

- Ok, répondit-elle précipitamment.

- Je suis sérieux. »

Tenten acquiesça, observant son tapis à travers ses yeux mouillés.

« - D'accord.

- …Je t'aime. »

Elle eut un temps de pause puis :

« - Je t'aime aussi, Neji Hyuuga. »

Elle espérait qu'il s'en aille pour qu'elle puisse enfin arrêter de se cacher, mais il s'approcha d'elle et, avec son pouce, il releva son menton pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Elle se sentit incroyablement vulnérable sous son regard. Comme s'il voyait en elle.

Il l'embrassa et Tenten se laissa faire alors qu'une de ses mains essuya sa joue et que l'autre se posa sur sa taille. Ses lèvres se pressaient doucement contre les siennes, presque avec timidité. C'était un baiser rempli de regret et d'excuse, un au revoir. Tenten refusa qu'il en soit ainsi alors elle encercla son cou et approfondit le baiser. _Je vais te forcer à revenir. _

Bien sûr Neji fut le premier à mettre fin à leur étreinte. Il se détacha d'elle et toucha ses cheveux. Tenten nota avec une certaine fierté le rouge sur ses joues.

« - Tenten… attends mon retour. »

Et après un dernier regard insistant, il était partit. 


	2. Ce n'est pas grave de pleurer

Chapitre 2. C'est curieux, je m'attendais à plus d'avis pour le chapitre 1. Je sais que l'angst, c'est pas marrant, mais bon, avec un couple pareil c'est inévitable. Et puis je voulais écrire quelque chose de plus sérieux, cette fois.

**Mots** : 2,242  
><strong>Couple<strong> : Nejiten  
><strong>Genre<strong> : Angst et romance  
><em><br>_

* * *

><p><em>« Je suis vivant, » murmura-t-il tendrement, sa main caressant sa joue avec délicatesse. Il essuya légèrement sa larme salée avec sa paume calleuse. « Ne pleure pas. Je déteste te voir pleurer. »<em>

_Penchant son visage pour accueillir sa main, Tenten ferma les yeux et soupira à son contacte._

_« Alors arrête de m'y obliger, » répondit-elle, ses lèvres formant un faible sourire._

_Neji lui offrit son éternel sourire fier, ses prunelles pâles observant avec amusement sa réponse puérile._

_- Ce n'a jamais été mon intention._

_- Je sais, dit-elle en hochant la tête. Je suis juste contente que tu sois de retour._

_Le sentant bouger légèrement, elle fut surprise lorsqu'il attrapa rapidement son menton entre ses doigts. Levant son visage vers lui, le bout de leurs nez se touchèrent avant qu'il ne se penche._

_Ses yeux pâles rencontrèrent la chaleur du ambré des siens._

_- Moi aussi, murmura Neji, et son souffle caressa les lèvres de Tenten._

_Sentant la main qui touchait son menton glisser vers le dos de son cou, Tenten l'observa alors qu'il s'approchait plus d'elle, tremblant d'anticipation. Elle serra les doigts sur le tissu qui couvrait son torse et leva son visage pour toucher ses lèvres avec les siennes, mais elle remarqua que sa respiration était précipitée et irrégulière. Quelque chose clochait._

_Elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux. Neji s'éloigna d'elle, le visage rempli de sueur alors qu'il essayait de retrouver son souffle, poings serrés. Elle l'observa avec panique alors que son Byakugan s'activa de lui-même et qu'il grognait silencieusement. Tenten sentait sa main se resserrer avec puissance autour de son épaule._

_- Neji, dit-elle calmement alors qu'elle était effrayée à l'intérieur, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_Au son de sa respiration saccadée s'accélérer, elle commença à sentir son cœur redoubler son rythme alors qu'il lâcha soudainement son épaule._

_Il fit un bruit sourd alors qu'il s'effondra._

_Tenten hurla._

**..:Les Larmes d'un Kunoichi :..  
>o<br>**

C'était pire cette fois, elle le savait. Tenten le sentait.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en Neji, loin de là, mais ses rêves ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher de se terminer en cauchemar. La peur de le voir revenir vers elle blessé ou malade, changé ou malade la tiraillait. Des rêves qui l'obligeaient à avoir peur de la nuit, peur d'être seule, peur de devenir folle.

Et même si elle haïssait penser à Neji de cette façon, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

_Elle commençait malgré elle à perdre espoir._

Tenten était assise accroupie au sol, tête tournée vers la fenêtre. Elle observait la nuit et les oiseaux avec peu d'attention, perdue dans ses pensées. Cela faisait des jours, puis des semaines, et maintenant des mois qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de s'asseoir à cette heure précise et à observer l'horizon sans but précis. « _Attends mon retour_, » avait-il dit, son au revoir aussi simple que s'il n'était parti que dix minutes.

Et l'attendre elle le ferait.

Tenten souffla sur la fenêtre et traça des symboles sans sens dans la buée avec son doigt. Il faisait froid et pleuvait des cordes dehors, et Tenten frissonna au toucher glacé de la fenêtre. Elle sourit. C'était aussi froid que de la glace. Tenten ferma les yeux, posant son front contre le rebord de la fenêtre, ayant pour seul musique le battement de la pluie.

Son horloge sonna vingt-trois heures et elle soupira. C'était l'heure exacte où il était venu chez elle par surprise, et qu'il lui avait demandé sa main par-dessus tout. Il l'avait embrassée, et était parti comme si de rien n'était, la laissant seule et perdue. Tenten sourit faiblement et tristement.

Demain, ce serait la pleine lune.

Huit mois.

Heureusement, c'était l'hiver à présent. Les journées étaient plus rapides. La nuit arrivait vite et Tenten pouvait espérer tous les soirs le voir franchir sa porte et la rassurer qu'il allait bien. Elle faisait tout pour respecter sa promesse, qu'elle l'attendrait. Et elle le faisait.

Elle avait attendu dans le noir, à travers la nuit, le beau temps, les nuages, la pluie, et maintenant la neige.

Depuis qu'il était parti, y a maintenant 7 mois et vingt-huit jours, son emploi du temps avait dû être aménagé afin qu'elle soit le plus occupée possible. 4 heures d'entrainement, repas, puis mission habituelle de l'après midi qui n'était plus celle du 'Prodige et de la maîtresse des armes', mais celle de 'Tenten avec une autre personne'. Des missions sans sens de rang B ou A pour oublier, mais peu à peu, alors que le temps passait, Tenten s'était rendu compte qu'elle trouvait difficile de travailler avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.

Les journées étaient l'enfer pour elle. Elles lui rappelaient ce qu'elle avait perdu. Un rappel difficile du trou que portait son cœur. Elle les haïssait.

Tsunade, intelligente, remarqua le comportement inquiet et stressé de la maîtresse des armes et la dispensa de toute mission pendant une semaine.

Tenten serra son poing. Elle lui avait enlevé toute distraction. Sentant un mal de tête se former, elle libéra ses cheveux en ôtant ses élastiques, lâchant ses cheveux. Passant ses doigts au travers de ses mèches mouillées, Tenten frissonna.

_Neji._

Ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine comme lorsqu'elle le faisait plus jeune, Tenten ferma les yeux et se berça pour ne pas craquer.

_Où es tu ?_

Elle n'avait aucune information. Depuis son départ, pas une seule lettre, pas un sol mot, rien. Elle ne savait pas où il était, s'il allait bien, s'il était vivant… Sa mission n'était même pas écrite en rapport dans les bureaux de Shizune, elle était top secrète.

_Si ça se trouve, _pensa sombrement Tenten, _ce n'était même pas une mission. Sûrement un sacrifice._

De tout ce qu'elle savait, il avait pu accepter de se sacrifier pour calmer un problème, ou alors pour son clan – il était parti pendant que tout les autres Hyuuga étaient en sécurité.

Elle voulait frapper quelque chose pour enlever toutes les mauvaises émotions qui la remplissaient depuis son départ. Jeter quelque chose. Ou tuer quelqu'un. Un autre sourire cynique étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle essayait de se calmer.

Qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer comme ça ? Pourquoi était-elle devenue si... agressive ?

Brusquement, elle ressentit une violente envie de vomir. Ouvrant la bouche pour respirer, Tenten se calma en posant sa main sur sa poitrine.

Vomir était comme pleurer selon Neji. De la faiblesse.

_Elle n'allait pas pleurer_. Ses yeux étaient fermés avec forces alors qu'elle combattait contre elle-même.

_« Expire…inspire…expire… »_

**..:Les Larmes d'une Kunoichi :..  
>o<br>**

Assise tranquillement dans l'herbe mouillée de leur terrain d'entrainement, Tenten respira profondément l'air du matin. C'était ce qu'elle aimait faire : le lendemain d'un jour de pluie, même l'air semblait propre et naturel. Se fichant complètement d'avoir les fesses assise dans de l'herbe mouillée, elle étendit ses bras derrière elle et leva les yeux au ciel. L'air froid caressa son visage.

Les arbres espacés et coupés de ses propres kunais, la terre piétinée et re-piétinée par eux-même, la vue des oiseaux perchés sur une branche qui chantonnaient le matin – c'était _leur_ terrain d'entrainement. Le seul endroit familier qu'elle ne voulait pas perdre.

Personne n'osait s'entrainer ici après le départ de Neji, même pas elle. L'endroit restait tel quel. Ce n'était que récemment qu'elle ne s'était mise en tête de s'en occuper avant son retour. Tenten baissa les yeux sur ses genoux alors que le vent caressait doucement ses cheveux.

- Neji, souffla-t-elle, et ses lèvres formèrent un sourire alors qu'elle pouvait presque le sentir.

_- Tenten, l'entendit-elle murmurer doucement en retour, ses bras posés paresseusement autour de ses épaules par derrière._

_Sa tête était posée à côté de la sienne, Tenten ouvrit ses yeux avec surprise alors qu'elle ressentit la chaleur de sa présence contre son dos. Alors qu'il croisa ses poignets pour la serrer entre son étreinte, Tenten pencha la tête pour regarder son regard intense._

_- Neji, répéta-t-elle, soulevant sa tête vers la sienne._

_Neji déposa sur sa joue un baiser rapide mais tendre et lui offrit un sourire._

_- Épouse-moi, dit-il doucement._

_Tenten sourit alors que les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, et décida de jouer un peu avec lui._

_- Pourquoi ? S'enquit-elle joyeusement, traçant le trait de son menton avec son doigt._

_Le prodige grogna en guise de réponse, ses longs cheveux bruns glissant sur son épaule alors qu'il se pencha pour avoir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres._

_- Tenten, dit-il d'un ton d'avertissement, sa voix dangereusement douce, Tenten…_

- Tenten ? Tu dors ? »

Tenten marmonna une plainte à peine compréhensible alors qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil l'aveugla momentanément alors qu'elle aperçut le visage familier de son coéquipier. Elle sourit faiblement en guise de salut.

- Salut, Lee, répondit-elle machinalement. Quel heure il est ?

Baillant, Tenten remarqua Lee froncer ses gros sourcils avec inquiétude.

- Tenten, ma fleur pleine de jeunesse, tu sembles avoir oublié que aujourd'hui, on a une mission exceptionnelle ! Expliqua Lee, l'observant avec crainte. Ou alors tu ne veux plus… ?

- Oh non.., lamenta Tenten. J'avais complètement oublié ! Excuse-moi.

Rock Lee acquiesça. Comment cela se faisait qu'il n'était pas déçu ?

- Je l'avais prévu, dit-il avec un sourire désolé. Voilà pourquoi j'ai accepté que deux jeunes chuunins me rejoignent pour la faire. Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non non. Ne t'en fais pas. Pardon.

- Tenten. Ce n'est pas grave ! Repose-toi.

Tenten l'observa longuement en silence puis, avec un petit sourire, elle tapota le sol à ses côtés.

- Tu veux rester ? Lui proposa-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'il était pressé. Mais Lee avait toujours été gentil et un ami formidable, son meilleur ami. Alors il s'assit. Pour elle.

- Ma belle fleur, qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? Demanda Lee en utilisant le surnom qu'il lui donnait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Est-ce que tu dors assez ?

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle réponde. Avec seulement le bruit des feuilles mortes voler comme son, ils restèrent assis en silence.

- On n'est plus des enfants, Lee, commenta-t-elle après un long silence.

- Tu as raison, acquiesça Lee en hochant la tête. Tu as raison.

Tenten soupira, avant de se pencher machinalement contre lui. Sans rien dire, Lee la serra dans ses bras. Comme avant. Maintenant, alors qu'il la berçait lentement, Tenten pouvait vraiment se calmer. La Team Gai avait bien grandit. Il était dans l'ANBU, et elle et Lee étaient des Jounins hors pair. Mais Rock Lee était toujours là. Leur étreinte montrait leur confiance, leur solitude, leur affection, leur amour et leur amitié.

- Ca ne fait pas mal de pleurer.

Ses yeux bruns l'observèrent brièvement avant que Tenten ne hoche la tête. Lentement.

- Si, dit-elle. Ca fait mal.

Lee secoua la tête, sa coupe au bol suivant le mouvement :

- Tu as pleuré…

- Non. Mais presque…, ajouta-t-elle en se crispant.

- Ah.

- C'est une faiblesse.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

Lee eut un sourire que Tenten ne vit pas.

- Mais parfois, dit-il, c'est tout ce dont on a besoin pour avancer.

Tenten fronça les sourcils. Elle n'était pas d'accord.

- On a besoin de nos faiblesses pour avancer ? » Elle marqua une pause. Puis : « Pourquoi ? »

- Parce que ça montre que tu ressens, expliqua son ami. Que tu vis. Sans faiblesse, à quoi ça sert d'être fort ? Si ta faiblesse c'est de pleurer, Tenten, ne considères-tu pas ça comme étant la meilleure faiblesse ?

- Ce qui veut dire…

- Que tu ne dois pas gaspiller tes nuits et tes journées à attendre quelqu'un.

Tenten, prise de court, ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Puis :

- Oh.

- Et ça, continua Lee en caressant son dos, est une faiblesse. Avoir confiance c'est difficile mais c'est nécessaire. Pleurer n'est pas une faiblesse… peu importe ce que Neji en pense.

Tenten ne trouva rien à dire. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

- En plus, ajouta Lee, je pense qu'il t'a dit ça seulement parce qu'il détestait te voir pleurer.

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Peut-être, » répondit-elle, « mais ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas crié, alors je ne sais plus comment le faire. »

Lee fronça les sourcils.

- Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre.

Tenten haussa les épaules.

- Peut-être… »

Lee acquiesça et se leva. Tenten l'observa.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Oui.

- Tu ne veux pas rester.

- Non, dit-il en s'essuyant. Mais c'est ta place, ici. » après un moment, il ajouta, sur le départ : « …Et la sienne. » 

**..:Les Larmes d'une Kunoichi :..  
>o<br>**

Seule encore cette nuit, avec la fenêtre comme paysage, Tenten se rappela de son après midi.

_Neji._

Inspirant profondément, son corps se mit soudainement à trembler. Était-t-elle… en train de rire ?

Voulant enlever la douleur de son cœur, Tenten tenta de respirer alors qu'elle tremblait davantage.

_« Ca ne fait pas mal de pleurer… »_

_Si, _répondit-elle_. Ca fait mal._

Tenten haleta et serra le poing. Elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à ça… « _ça montre que tu ressens. Que tu vis. Sans faiblesse, à quoi ça sert d'être fort ? Si ta faiblesse c'est de pleurer, Tenten, ne considères-tu pas ça comme étant la meilleure faiblesse ? »_

Tenten inspira_.  
><em>

_« Je ne sais plus comment le faire. »_

_« Il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. »_

Tenten renifla. Oui, elle allait apprendre.

Bientôt, elle ne sut plus si c'était à cause de la pluie qu'elle était mouillée, ou à cause de ses larmes salées.

* * *

><p>...hum. Trèèèèèèèèèèès angsté, je sais, je sais. Quelle tristesse, tout ça. Pauvre Tenten. Et Neji qui se barre pendant trop longtemps sans rien dire.<p>

Ah là là.

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez !


	3. Tout va bien, alors arrête de pleurer

Ses yeux étaient ouverts alors qu'elle observait avec attention le plafond. Allongée dans son lit, Tenten fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle se concentra sur le silence… qui n'était plus vraiment silencieux.

Des bruits de pas. Tenten plissa les yeux.

Un.

Les pas étaient discrets, très discrets, si bien qu'un civile ne les aurait pas entendus.

Discrets mais maladroits. Assez maladroits pour la forcer à comprendre que la personne qui se tenait dans son salon n'était pas très futée.

Deux.

Tenten se glissa en silence hors de son lit et attrapa au passage un kunai caché sous son oreiller. Lentement, elle ouvrit un tout petit peu la porte de sa chambre, assez pour découvrir une grande silhouette dans son appartement.

Elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Mais il était certain que la personne était un shinobi.

Trois.

Sa respiration saccadée montrait qu'il était déjà blessé. Parfait. Elle n'aurait qu'à l'achever. Un parfait tir dans sa poitrine et il ne serait plus.

Tenten serra le kunai dans sa main et, ouvrant la porte à la volée, se prépara à lancer son kunai quand…

Neji se tenait face à elle.

Elle força son bras à viser le miroir qui se tenait derrière lui à la place, faisant exploser le verre en mille morceaux, créant un boucan pas possible dans la nuit, mais Tenten ne l'entendit pas.

Yeux écarquillés, mains tremblantes, sans voix, elle observait.

_Je dois rêver._

Les yeux clairs de Neji l'observaient avec faiblesse, mais l'éclat de responsabilité qu'il avait toujours lorsqu'il revenait d'une mission brillait ce soir là. Égratignures, hématomes, coupures, blessures et enfin une énorme ouverture qui partait de son épaule gauche vers son abdomen coupait sa tenue ANBU. Sans parler des traces de sang qui maculait son corps de partout, Tenten haleta. Elle n'eut besoin que de cinq secondes pour comprendre que le sang qui coulait parterre était le sien. Cette phrase suffit à lui rendre la parole :

- Je… tu es rentré, murmura-t-elle, ébahie.

Malgré tout elle recula, s'éloignant de lui, de cette _illusion_ qu'il pourrait être. Neji fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme blessé, mais ne bougea pas.

- Je devais le faire.

Sa voix, grave, semblait fatiguée et faible. Neji fit une pause avant de faire un pas en avant, mais il grimaça et décida de s'appuyer sur sa jambe gauche à la place.

- Tu n'as pas refusé ce que je t'avais demandé, ajouta-t-il en marchant lentement, et Tenten l'observa avec crainte. D'attendre mon retour.

Et juste comme ça, le prodige esquissa son célèbre sourire arrogant, comme s'il n'était pas parti pour presque plus de six mois. Tenten fronça les sourcils.

- Où est-ce que t'étais ? Demanda-t-elle avec violence. Tu aurais pu me le dire pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ?

- Tenten, je -

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es parti aussi longtemps ?! Interrompis-t-elle. Tu n'as absolument aucune idée de comment – Neji !

Voir l'habituel fier et fort Hyuuga tomber au sol la fit perdre sa colère, et elle accourut vers lui, sentant son cœur s'arrêter. Mais ses yeux pâles (fatigués) l'observaient avec une lueur amusée malgré la douleur évidente dans lequel il devait se trouver.

- Inquiète ? Finit-il, sa voix grave la faisant vibrer de tout con cœur.

Tenten frissonna. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa présence de plus près, elle fut prise d'effroi lorsqu'elle réalisa la perte importante de sang qu'il avait dû souffrir. Tenten secoua la tête pour se calmer et réfléchir. Sans rien dire elle se leva pour aller chercher le nécessaire. Elle attendra plus tard pour l'étriper.

Le plus important était sa santé.

Revenant avec un coussin et son kit de survie, elle souleva sa tête pour le poser sur le coussin pour qu'il soit à l'aise et commença à nettoyer ses plaies.

- Espèce d'idiot, lança-t-elle en déchirant sa chemise. Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé voir Tsunade ou Sakura pour que l'une d'elle s'occupe de toi avant de venir saigner sur mon parquet ?

Tenten ouvrit une pommade.

- Ca va piquer, prévint-elle en l'appliquant sur ses coupures. Mais ça ira mieux.

Elle se concentra sur sa tâche, n'omettant aucune coupure, murmurant avec fierté :

- C'est fabriqué par Sakura. Elle est devenu un médecin hors pair.

Neji l'observa longuement et essaya de s'asseoir.

- Je sais Tenten, dit-il doucement. Je ne suis pas parti depuis si longtemps.

- Oh.

Tenten rougit et baissa les yeux.

« - C'est juste…. » Elle s'arrêta. « J'ai juste l'impression que tu es parti depuis toujours, c'est tout. »

Neji répondit par un « hm » et Tenten lui jeta un coup d'œil.

- Appuie-toi sur moi, ordonna-t-elle en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour arrêter son saignement.

Neji grogna quelque chose mais s'exécuta, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Avec sa tête si proche, ses longs cheveux tombant sur son épaule, Tenten banda la coupure de son torse. Sentant la chaleur de sa peau sous ses doigts, Tenten peina à réaliser qu'il était ici, chez elle, _près_ d'elle, et non pas elle ne savait où emprisonné ou torturé.

Neji était enfin de retour… et avec elle.

Tenten l'allongea dès qu'elle eut fini avec son torse.

- J'ai besoin de voir ta jambe.

- Tenten, je vais bien, lança-t-il avec ennui.

Même si ça faisait un mal de chien, sa fierté l'empêchait de s'en plaindre. Il n'allait pas se montrer faible à cause d'une damnée coupure. Surtout pas devant elle.

- Je ne suis pas bête, contredit-elle comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Je t'ai vu boiter tout à l'heure et favoriser ta jambe gauche. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'es arrivé à la droite ?

Neji fronça les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le prenne pour un handicapé.

- Je n'ai simplement pas été prudent.

Tenten secoua la tête avec colère.

- Alors donne-moi tes mains, dit-elle en les prenant elle-même, observant ses bleus et ses coupures. Tu es _tellement_ têtu !

Neji leva les yeux sur elle, mais ne dit rien. Tenten secoua la tête.

- Et je paris que tu penses que je penses que _tu_ es faible, marmonna-t-elle alors qu'elle remarqua une petite coupure sur son pouce. Mais je suppose que les Hyuuga sont tous comme ça.

Ses yeux la contemplèrent avant qu'il ne pousse un long soupir.

- Ils le sont.

- Je le savais. Mais ça me dérange pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Maintenant montre-moi ta jambe !

A contre cœur, Neji souleva sa jambe. Il l'observa alors que Tenten coupa son pantalon sans se soucier du tissu, et sourit avec amertume lorsqu'elle eut une exclamation de surprise.

Sa jambe était horrible. L'ouverture partait de son genou à sa cheville, et le sang coulait à plein flot. On pouvait y voir ses tendons et Tenten remarqua que sa peau, habituellement ivoire, virait au jaune, au marron, au bleu et autres couleurs qui n'avaient _rien_ à faire là. Neji baissa les yeux sur sa jambe.

En effet, l'image n'était pas belle.

Tenten fronça les sourcils et ses yeux brillèrent de détermination contenue. Rapidement, elle désinfecta la blessure et déchira une bande de tissu assez grande pour couvrir sa plaie.

- Espèce d'idiot, marmonna-t-elle en commençant à enrouler le tissu sur sa jambe. Pourquoi est-ce que t'es pas parti voir Tsunade d'abord ?!

Neji serra les dents en un sourire désolé, attendant qu'elle ait fini de le bander. Il savait qu'elle l'emmènerait à l'hôpital de suite après ça.

- Parce que je sais que tu aurais été en colère si je n'étais pas venu te voir en premier.

Tenten s'arrêta dans ses mouvements et rougit. Ok, d'accord, _oui_, c'était vrai, il marquait un point.

- Mais regarde-toi ! Tu as dû perdre tellement de sang en venant me voir. C'est insensé !

Tenten détourna ses yeux des siens, peur d'être perçue à jour. Elle était bien sûr soulagée qu'il soit venu, et très heureuse qu'il soit là. Elle fit un nœud sur le bandage et remarqua que sa respiration était de plus en plus faible et saccadée. Tenten sentit son cœur battre plus fort.

- Neji.

Pas de réponse. Il avait fermé les yeux.

- Neji !

- Je suis là, Tenten.

- Je vais aller voir Sakura. Elle va mieux s'occuper de toi que moi, dit-elle précipitamment en se levant. Oui, ajouta-t-elle. Mieux que moi.

A sa grande surprise, Neji sourit.

- Tu as l'air terrible.

- Et toi, répliqua-t-elle, c'est bien pire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu pertes ta beauté ?

Une pause. Puis :

- Tu as osé me laisser seule.

Tenten choisit trois rouleaux au hasard dans sa collection et une fois habillée, elle lui lança un long regard. Ses pansements allaient tenir.

- J'y vais, dit-elle avec difficulté. Tiens bon.

Neji acquiesça :

- J'ai réussi à venir jusqu'ici, je ne vais pas mourir.

Tenten acquiesça et s'en alla par la fenêtre. Elle accourut jusqu'à l'appartement du ninja docteur, et, atteignant l'appartement en un temps record, elle sonna violemment à la porte.

- Sakura ! Ouvre-moi, c'est Tenten. Sakura !

La porte s'ouvrit sur la jeune femme.

- Oui, Tenten ?

- J'ai besoin de ton aide. Neji ne va pas bien. 

* * *

><p>Tenten désigna Neji avec crainte, Sakura sur ses talons.<p>

- J'ai nettoyé ses blessures et je les ai pansées, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il n'arrête pas de saigner. En plus de ça, il a l'air infecté, dit-elle, et Sakura acquiesça. Et il respire mal.

Tenten s'agenouilla aux côté de Neji, et observa Sakura rajouter de son supplément. La jeune femme calcula sa tension, vérifia sa fièvre, nettoya ses plaies et le déposa dans son lit en attendant de l'emmener à l'hôpital.

Assise à côté de Neji dans le lit, Tenten déposa sur son front une serviette froide.

- J'étais morte de peur, dit-elle en touchant pensivement son visage. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais.

- Je suis désolé, répondit Neji après une pause. De t'avoir fait penser pareille chose.

Il avait l'air fatigué, crevé même, et transpirait beaucoup. Paniquée, Tenten posa sa main sur son front et haleta :

- Sakura ! Il est brulant ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Tenten, relax, dit cette dernière. Il a simplement de la fièvre. Ca arrive après une perte importante de sang.

Sakura toucha son front et fronça légèrement les sourcils. Sans rien dire elle appuya deux doigts dans sa nuque et tourna vers Tenten :

- Est-ce que tu as pensé à regarder s'il n'était pas empoisonné ?

Yeux écarquillés, Tenten ne dit rien alors qu'elle prit son bras et défit son bandage. Elle commença à trembler lorsqu'elle vit qu'une substance noire regorgeait de sa blessure.

- N-non je… je… je ne savais pas, balbutia-t-elle. J'ai.. j'ai nettoyé s-ses blessures, j'ai…

- Laisse Sakura voir, interrompis Neji avec fermeté.

Tenten acquiesça frénétiquement.

Avec expertise, Sakura se pencha sur ses blessures et, après un enchainement de signes difficiles et compliqués, elle pausa ses paumes sur Neji alors que son chakra vert s'en émanait.

- Le poison ne vas pas s'aggraver ni se propager, expliqua Sakura une fois terminé. Mais je ne sais pas à quel point il a été touché.

Tenten peina à avaler, sentant comme un caillou dans sa gorge.

- Je… je vois.

- Ca devrait s'arranger, annonça Sakura, sur le départ. Bonne soirée.

- Merci, murmura tenten à mi voix.

Elle serra la main pâle de Neji dans la sienne et remarqua que ses yeux la contemplaient. Sa main était incroyablement chaude. Elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux.

Le regard de Neji s'attendrit, et il dit :

- Tu vois, Tenten, ça va s'arranger. Alors arrête de pleurer.

Ses doigts touchèrent ses joues, elles étaient mouillées. Elle était en effet en train de pleurer. Tenten écarquilla les yeux et se dépêcha de les sécher. Un frisson involontaire l'échappa.

Sentant une pression sur ses doigts, elle baissa les yeux sur son magnifique Hyuuga, qui avait l'air si… fatigué.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu, murmura-t-il, l'ombre d'un sourire fier sur ses lèvres. Sur le fait de vouloir expérimenter une vie de haine, de galère et de colère avec moi.

- Oh ? Moi qui pensais que ça allait être plein de soleil et d'arcs en ciel.

- Il y aura de cela aussi, dit-il, pensif.

Tenten sourit.

- J'en doute pas.

- Et tu rencontreras ma famille.

Sa voix avait perdu son sourire.

- Je sens que ça va être drôle, plaisanta Tenten.

- Tu pourras te foutre de moi alors que j'essaierais d'être romantique.

Tenten serra sa main.

- Je n'ai jamais été fleur et chocolat de toute façon. Mais j'avoue que ça me plairait de te voir essayer.

- Alors épouse-moi, dit Neji avec sérieux.

Pas de réponse moqueuse. Pas de larmes. Ses yeux étaient secs et Tenten avait la gorge sèche.

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Neji se mit à tousser violemment, son corps vibra avec vitesse, et Tenten l'observa lever sa main pleine de bandage pour cacher le sang qui s'échappa de sa toux.

- Épouse-moi, répéta-t-il doucement, sa voix toute faible.

Tenten écarquilla ses yeux, sentant ses larmes salées sur sa langue, et elle cria :

- Pas si tu meures !

Sa voix étouffée l'énerva. Oh comme elle voulait hurler ! Courir, s'en aller, loin des soucis, loin de tout ! Mais comme elle voulait l'embrasser aussi, assez fort pour lui montrer à quel point il était bête et imprudent !

- Donc, marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux, ça veut dire non ?

- Bien sûr ! Lança-t-elle. Je veux dire, bien sûr que je vais me marier avec toi !

Elle remarqua qu'il avait un grand sourire, amusé. Il en fallut peu pour qu'elle rigole aussi :

- Idiot… tu l'as toujours su…

Neji se hissa pour l'embrasser avant de fermer les yeux.

- Parfait. 

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir lu, et j'espère que c'était bien. :)<p>

A part ça, ça m'amuse comme dans mes deux fictions sur ce couple (en gros celle-là et Destinées Liées) - ils sont sur le point de se marier. :D

Parce que selon moi, quelqu'un avec exactement le même caractère que Neji ne pourrait que se trouver une Tenten pour ensoleiller sa vie. ET OUI.

J'ai hâte de lire vos avis ! (j'espère que, au final, j'aurai au moins 10 commentaires pour cette fiction. C'est pas énorme ce que je demande ^^) 


End file.
